What Tree Hill is really like
by Celebrity080391
Summary: EVERYTHING you know about Tree Hill could be a lie! Find out what I mean.


"Lucas come on we are going to be late!" Haley screamed through Karen's Café. (This is Lucas's mom's café).

"Give me five more seconds Hales!" he snapped back. He was grabbing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Can we not shout in the café please?" Lucas's mom Karen said as she snuck up behind Haley.

"Good Lord Mrs. Roe you scared me to death."

"Sorry Hun but you are disturbing the costumers." She replied moving the thin string of brown hair out of her face.

"Big shocker there!" Lucas said coming around the counter. Haley had this look on her face, like oh no he did not just say that.

"Haley I am kidding."

"You better be! Okay if we don't leave now we are going to be late for school." She says as she dashes out the door.

"I am right behind you!" Lucas grabbed his backpack, kissed his mom good bye and ran after Haley.

Today they felt like walking to school. They didn't know why though. It looked so peaceful and calming. Plus it is a great time to think.

"You know something Lucas, I wonder if Tree Hill is really as bad as it seems."

"What do you mean?" he asked feeling the top of his buzzed head.

"I mean Tree Hill has it's drama but maybe in some places their lives are worst."

"Well yeah Haley in the other places there is poverty and things like that. But hey at least they don't have a Dan Scott!" They both began to chuckle at this. They turn the corner and there was Tree Hill High also known as Drama Central.

"Great were here." Haley said sounding so enthusiastic (not).

"You are the one who made us rush up here."

"Shut up! Hey there's Brooke and Peyton."

"Hey Brooke, Peyton." Both girls turned around to see a girl about 5'6" with a green and purple fuzzy hat running at them.

"Hey Haley!" Peyton replied. Brooke was to busy staring at Lucas. Who was walking toward but was still quite a distance a way.

"Lucas still looks hot today." Brooke thought.

"So why are we all just standing here let us go inside before we are late."

"Should we wait for Lucas?" Peyton asked. "OK fine but if I'm late it is his fault."

"Hey Lucas hurry up!"

"Man Haley can be loud. Well if I don't want anymore attention focused on me I may want to run." So he started running toward them and actually made it before the five minute bell.

"Ok let's go inside, I can't be late for first period my teacher is a major…" She was a bout to finish her sentence when Mrs. Baryon (her first period teacher came up behind her). Lucas and Peyton gave her a look like don't say anything else.

"Sweetheart." Broke said finishing her sentence. That defiantly isn't the word he wanted to use.

"Why thank you Brooke." Mrs. Baryon said and then headed back inside to her room.

"Ok that was a close one Blondie." Peyton said.

"Look's who's talking. Your blonder than I am." She snapped.

"Ok I am gong to go find Nathan and then head to class." Haley said walking into the school.

"I need to go too. I don't want to watch this." With this Lucas followed Haley inside.

"You still like him don't you Brooke?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You still like Lucas, admit it."

"I know I do Peyton. I just don't want to get hurt again. That feeling sucked when he cheated and broke up with me."

"Well hey at least I'm with Jake now!"

"Shut up."

Ding Ding.

"Oh crap that's the minute bell." They made a mad dash into the school and surprisingly made it to class.

First period always seem slow expect for Haley. Her and her husband, yes I said it husband, Nathan Scott (Lucas's Brother) have that class together. Though her wasn't there that day, so 1st period was a drag for everyone. Second and third period aren't any better. Fourth period is the longest, but lunch is during that period so it's not as bad. Everyone gets to see each other then. But nothing really happens then either. Then there's fifth period were everyone is just anxious to go home. Fifth period is different form the rest for sure. Plus Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley all the same class then. History 101 is the class. The teacher wasn't being very bright because she put Haley next Nathan then Lucas next to Brooke in the back row. It's sort of hard to focus with your husband next to you. Plus from Brooke's point of view it is hard to pay attention with your ex-boyfriend that you still have a major crush on next to you.


End file.
